Myspace survey
by briOTHfan07
Summary: They agreed to be just friends, but can a myspace bulletin change all of that. Jake/Miley


**Wow it has been so long since i've written anything and this one shot is proof of that i know you all probably think i've dropped off the face of the earth. I haven't i'm still here ask michelle or amy. But I would just like to explain my absence, no bull, I just haven't felt like writing anything at all. I still read religiously but i just don't want to write anymore. Although i will probably randomly post stuff every once in awhile. So I'm officially on hiatus or whatever you want to call it. Anyway some may have noticed the sequel to A new jersey summer of love got deleted as well as the rewound version and well there's kinda nothing i can do about that. I can't repost any of it due to the fact that i don't have any of it saved on there so with that being said ANJSOL will end the way it did or I may write an epilogue in the near or distant future. **

**Anyway this is a Jiley and it's not very good, but i found it laying in a notebook in my room when i was cleaning the other day and it's from awhile ago. It's in fact dated August 6, 2008. I date everything i hand write anyway here it is! I remember writing this after having a Jake/Miley marathon and while i was getting on myspace and checking my bulletins. Anyway The ending is kinda really cheesy and really corny and really crappy, but i love the cheese and the crap and the corn and i don't mean that literally. Bold is question italics is what she is thinking not necessarily what she wrote**

**Myspace Survey**

She sat in her room staring at the ceiling thinking about how things ended last time he was here. She had been so jealous watching him sit on that couch with her, Mikayla, and that poor popcorn ball, it got pulverized. He had been so mad at her, when she tried ruining mikayla's career and in turn his movie. She had been so angry in fact that she agreed to let him slip out of her life. For 30 seconds, half a minute she felt horrible she couldn't handle not being friends with him and when he walked back through that door and told me it wasn't working for him she was relieved.

That night she agreed to be just friends. That night she realized she couldn't just be friends with Jake. That night as much as it hurt she agreed to be just friends because as much as it hurt it was better than not being his friend.

She hadn't talked to him since then and she really just needed to move on, to get over him. She knew he didn't feel the same way anymore and that she just needed to get out and do something instead of staying at home feeling sorry for herself. But she couldn't actually drag her self out of bed so she pulled out her laptop and logged into her email, seeing she had no except the few hannah mail she had she decided to waste some time on myspace.

She returned the few comments she had received before a bulletin title caught her eye.

**Love Life && Other Things**

She clicked on it sighing, maybe a survey could take her mind off the things that are running through her head. She went to get something to drink as the page loaded. When she returned she scanned over the questions none looking to terrible to answer. She quickly answered the first couple of questions, writing down her full name, how tall she was, and what she wanted to be when she was older.

**What's one thing in life, you don't have but wish you had?**

_Love that one's easy but not just love, his love. Jake Ryan's love._

The questions after that made her laugh. Was she married?, Did she have children? She needed something for those to happen, someone and she had no one, she wasn't even old enough. She typed in some smart ass remark and continued.

**Name one thing that bugs you.**

_Self obsessed movie stars. _

She remembered the time they hung out, well for pizza and ice cream with Lilly and Oliver. He had went on and on about himself, quoting movie lines, telling the same story fifty billion times, to the point where even we could recite it. It had been one of the worst days she had had and it made her really see what kind of a person he was. He tried to be normal, but underneath all that Jake was some more Jake and she couldn't handle it.

But she couldn't write that not on something as public as a myspace bulletin so instead she typed _**Boys who are full of themselves. **_Still the same just with no details.

**The Most romantic first date you'd been on.**

This one was easy for Miley she didn't have to think twice as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

It was that night that he proclaimed his love for her on national t.v., after seeing it and letting it sink in she sprinted up the stairs got dressed and went to the theater. He walked out the door and came face to face with her. She had kissed him right there in front of all those people. Later that night he took her to the beach, he had set up all this stuff on the beach. They gazed up at the stars as he pointed to one and said "That one's name is Miley". I laughed at him till he pulled out the paper from his pocket to prove it. Cliche, I know naming a star after someone but it was sweet and thoughtful and then when he told her his secret. She was honored that he trusted her that much. She finished as she scrolled down answering some trivial questions along the way.

**Name someone you haven't seen in awhile that'd you'd love to see again.**

Jake Ryan, my friend. The place where my heart lives. I miss him more than anything and I wish that I could see him to tell him.

She typed it all. Now not caring who came across it. She needed him to see it. Wanted him to see it and come back to her, but she knew it was impossible. He'd never see it and she'd continue to sit here miserable and alone. She read the last question, filling it in and posting it before she had time to delete what she had written.

She sighed again before turning the lights off, pulling back the covers and falling asleep. Several hours later she awoke to the pounding on her front door figuring Jackson or her dad wasn't home she made her way down stairs. When she reached the door she and swung it open her eyes widened

"Jake? Wha- what are you doing he-here?"

"I saw your myspace bulletin" and that was all he needed to say as he crashed his lips to hers.

**What is your definition of life?**

_The time between birth and death. Where one can spend it living happily, living her dreams with one person and doing things she loves. But in my case life is the time between breathing and dying and spending all her time alone and miserable because I am to stupid to tell the one person that could make it all okay how I feel about him. Life is just life and there is nothing I can do about it._


End file.
